


Day Two: Outdoors

by wordsofaphoenix (encaton19)



Series: 12 Days of Shipping [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encaton19/pseuds/wordsofaphoenix
Summary: Once there's enough snow on the ground, all Barry wants to do is build a snowman. And if his boyfriend gets hit with a snowball or two, well it isn't his fault, honest!





	Day Two: Outdoors

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as if it's connected to the previous fic (day one) but they are also their own  
> (Some of the fics for this challenge will be connected but not in a way that will demand to be read in a specific order)

After their morning of lazing around and watching the snow, Barry was anxious to get outdoors. He had always loved playing in the snow just as much as he loved watching it. He loves winter more than anything. Oliver was a different story. He hated the cold, preferring to watch from inside. But Barry was adamant about not being alone. So, with a sigh, Oliver complied, the two bundling up in full winter gear.

"Barry, I look ridiculous." He whines as he shoves his foot into a boot. Barry laughs, coming over already dressed. He loops a scarf around the other's neck and pulls him closer, pressing a light kiss against Oliver's lips, before wrapping the scarf securely.

"You look adorable, now are you ready? I want to build a snowman. Do you wanna—" Barry starts, a smirk on his face.

"I promise that if you start singing that Disney song, you will be sleeping on the couch for the next week," Oliver deadpans, unlocking the front door.

Barry steps through first, crunching into the fresh snow covering their stoop, "Oh my god, Ollie, it's so pretty," he practically squeals, watching his breath drift away.

"So pretty." Oliver agrees, but when Barry turns around to grin at the man, he isn't looking at the landscape.

Barry can't help it, he bursts out laughing "That was so cliche!" 

"Yeah, maybe, but you love it." Oliver winds his arms around Barry's waist, planting a kiss on the back of his neck. "You mentioned something about wanting to make a snowman?"

As they set off to build the ultimate snowman, Barry looks over to see Oliver rolling the middle section, his nose, and cheeks rosy with cold, blue eyes bright with the glee Barry knew he was trying to hide. Which is what made him use his superspeed to create a small hill of snowballs and fire the first one at Oliver, hitting him in the shoulder.

Oliver looks up, alarmed, before his lips split into an evil grin, "You're going to regret that."

In lieu of responding, Barry just throws another snowball, this one hitting Oliver in the chest.

Oliver scoops up a ball of snow and throws it, hitting his boyfriend square in the back of his head.

Soon, they were in a no-holds-barred snowball fight, Barry not even cheating by using his speed (except to make the snowballs, of course). By the time they were tired of running from the snowballs, both were shivering from the snow in their hair and the wet pricking at the tips of their fingers even through the gloves.

"Bear, let's go in," Oliver finally voiced what Barry had been thinking, "We're meeting Caitlin and Iris later for ice skating anyway, you'll get plenty of time to be cold rather than getting frostbite now." Barry chuckles, making his way over to the vigilante.

"That sounds good. Can we have hot chocolate? Ooh, with the mini marshmallows!" Barry wraps an arm around his boyfriend, Barry sneaks his fingers under his jacket, pressing his wet gloves to Oliver's side.

Oliver yelps, pressing his own fingers to his boyfriend's cheek, "Not if you do that again!" Oliver whines, but still tugs his boyfriend in, stepping in front of him in order to kiss him properly, fingers skimming Barry's jacket until they find his gloved fingers. There, they link and pull them closer together, pressed together at every possible point.

Barry loves kissing Oliver, but the snow adds another level. Their cold noses press against the other's cheek, lips freezing except for the warmth from the other. He swears he can feel the warmth radiating from the man even through all the layers, though his scientific brain assures him that it's impossible. 

This is the type of kiss Barry lives for. The ones that are intimate and passionate but not leading anywhere. The ones that make his toes curl and his head spin but don't leave him stumbling towards the bedroom. The type of kiss that could go on for hours if neither needed breath. Which, of course, they do. They break apart but rest their foreheads together, breath mixing in the small space between them.

"Oh! The snowman is missing something!" Barry exclaims, stumbling backward and nearly falling as he rushes into the house. Oliver just laughs far too used to the speedster's random outbursts to be surprised. In seconds, he's back, hands full of random objects.

"Okay, so we didn't have carrots but I found this, I think it's either a parsnip or an extremely deformed yam, why we have either, I don't know. And a scarf. We also have no coal but I got a few buttons from that tin under the stairs? We just have to remember to pick them up when Sebastion melts because they would be hell in a lawnmower." Barry doesn't even take a breath, throwing things at Oliver.

Oliver snorts, rolling his eyes at the younger boy, "did you name the snowman...Sebastion?"

"Yep! Now help me put this stuff on. I'm assuming you know where a scarf goes." Barry starts sticking buttons in a curved line for the smile and two for the eyes while Oliver stabs the middle of Sebastion's face with whatever vegetable that is and wrap the scarf around the 'neck' of the creature. "I have no idea where we could get sticks so he's going to be armless." Barry muses, stepping back to admire their handiwork and linking his fingers with Oliver's once more. 

"I don't think he minds. He looks good without them. Now, I believe I heard something about hot chocolate?" Oliver smiles, turning to look at Barry, eyes completely open for once, shining with love and fondness.

He lied before. Barry loves his boyfriend more than he loves winter.


End file.
